Growing Around Episodes - Kathy's Impossible Box
Another script Release date (DeviantART): April 4th, 2015 Script episode starts in Ms. Kathy’s class. We pan across the adults waiting patiently. Kathy is making sounds of some kind of struggle. She’s trying to get a box open, but is having a lot of trouble. She has over-the-top ways of getting it open, like clawing at it and biting at it. and Linda look to each other awkwardly Robert: Um… Ms. Kathy? Do you need some help? looks around awkwardly and regains her composure after a second. Kathy: Oh yeah Robert! You see, my lunch is in this box and I’m having a hard time getting it open. Blushes I locked it and lost the key. Robert: Uh… why did you lock up your lunch? Kathy: So no one steals it. There are Pluto Pies in here. That’s some seriously valuable stuff! So, are you going to help me or not? Robert: Uh… yeah, sure. walks up to Ms. Kathy’s desk, and examines the box. He shakes it a little bit, like a present with Kathy looking on nervously in the background. Robert tries forcing it open, but that only results in backfire as the box hits him in the face. tries picking the lock with a pencil, but it only ends up breaking. Finally he uses a ruler in attempt to wedge the box open. That breaks too. Robert: Sorry Ms. Kathy, I can’t open it. It’s impossible to open without its key. Kathy: Wait, what did you say Robert!? Robert: Uh… opening the box is impossible without its key Kathy: That’s it, Mister. You’ve just earned yourself homework. Robert: Wait, what? Kathy: I want that box open on my desk tomorrow morning. Robert: But, what about your lunch? Kathy: Oh please, those things could survive a nuclear explosion. You getting that box open is much more important. And no cheating! cut to Robert and Linda sitting on the bus. Robert is still trying to force it open. Linda: You’re still trying to open that thing? Robert: Struggling Yeah, trying. What was this thing built with!? Linda: You know, you can’t get that box open without its key, right? Robert: Struggling I know. But what do you want me to do, fail the assignment? Linda: Well if you can’t open the box all attempting to open it would do is waste your time. I just don’t understand why Ms. Kathy would give you an impossible assignment? box slips out of Robert’s hand and hits someone in the back of the bus. The camera focuses on Robert looking nervously over the side of the seat Robert: S-sorry. Linda: Is the box open yet? Robert: Does a tooth lodged in it count? Linda: Uh… I don’t think so. Robert: Then no. cut to Robert sitting at the kitchen table. He’s tapping his fingers staring at. Gumdrops is also staring at it. The camera pans to a bunch of various kitchen utensils, levers, and power tools scattered around the room, all bent out of shape. Sally peeks in. Sally: So… uh… Robbie, how’s the box thing coming? Robert: I’ve looked at the box from every angle. I’ve tried everything! I tried picking the lock, drilling a hole in the side, beating it with Timmy’s pickaxe. And nothing has worked! face desks Sally: Maybe you just need some help? rolls his eyes over to Gumdrops. Gumdrops sneezes at the box. It shakes a little, but otherwise doesn’t move. Robert: Yeah, I don’t think that that’s happening. Sally: No, I mean. Maybe I can help? Robert: What are you going to do, run it over? camera focuses on Sally deadpan for a second or two. Then she excitedly springs to life Sally: Can I!? Can I please!? Never underestimate the power of teamwork Robbie! rolls his eyes. camera cuts to them outside. The box has been duct taped to the drive way and Sally is revving up the engine. Sally: Shouting Is the box secure!? Robert: Uh…. of the tapes begins unfolding Robert: Sort of? Sally: Good! Now get out of the way! floors it and Robert jumps out the way as Sally speeds towards the box. The wheel hits it and the car completely flips over. It also turns around as it skids down the rest of the driveway. She’s wearing her seatbelt, upside down. She’s looking out in a daze as she sees the box, completely unharmed. Sally: Where Did Kathy get that box? I gotta get me one! shakes his head in annoyance. hear the door open and Timmy comes outside Timmy: Woah Sally! How did you get the car upside down? points to the box Timmy: What’s this? Sally: Ms. Kathy’s box. We’re trying to get it open. Wanna help? Timmy: Sure! Why not? tries forcing it open Robert: Tried that. Timmy: What about a sledgehammer? Robert: Tried that too. Timmy: What about-- Robert: Yes. I have tried everything! There is no possible way to open that box! and Timmy exchange a look of disappointment Timmy: Come on, Robbie. There has to be something you haven’t tried! Think of something! We need to try everything! Timmy: Jackhammers! see a scene depicting Timmy using a jackhammer to get the box open, while Robert and Sally are dressed like construction workers Timmy: Welding! is using fire and a welding mask against the box while Sally and Timmy are looking on, also wearing welding masks Timmy: Dangerous, borderline illegal chemicals! is using an eyedropper full of a greenish yellow liquid. Timmy is looking on excitedly. Robert is looking on nervously. Each of them are wearing lab coats. As soon as Sally spouts some drops, we cut to outside the Dunn house and an explosion tears a hole in the garage. cut back to the garage in a bunch of dusty rubble. Timmy, Robert, and Sally pop out of the dust. Sally: Is the box open yet? Robert: Deadpan What do you think? box is completely untouched, except an explosion mark on top of it. It’s still not open yet. Timmy: I think we need to re-evaluate our strategy. Robert: I think we need to give up. The box won’t open! opens the garage door Linda: I heard an explosion and--Oh my!? What happened here!? Sally: If you figure it out, don’t tell the scouts about it. Linda: Are you still trying to get the box open? Robert: Nope. I’m done. Sally: Woah, woah, woah Robbie! Are you really gonna give up after we’ve done so much progress? Robert: Irritated Progress? The box is still locked at hard as it ever was! And now the garage blew up! Timmy: But we know that blowing up the garage isn’t the way to open the box! Robert: The key is the way to open the box and I’m not allowed to use it! is examining the box Linda: Maybe there’s a way to open this that doesn’t involve beating the Pluto Pies out of it. Timmy: There are Pluto Pies in there!? Sally: Well, that settles it. We gotta get the box open now! Robert: gritted teeth Okay Linda, what would you recommend? Linda: I dunno, taking the box apart? gives a very dumbfounded look cut to Linda trying to use a screwdriver to open the box Linda: Ugh, it’s not working! I think the chemicals you guys used must have melted the screws. They’re stuck now. Sally: Wait! What if we melt them completely! Timmy: Good idea! I’ll go get the chemicals! Linda: Quickly That Normally doesn’t sound like a good idea. Can you find a way to do this without our house blowing up? Sally: Oh fine. We’ll do this the boring grown-up way. takes the box and tosses it in the oven, and turns it up to max. Linda: I… don’t think that’s going to work. Sally: Why not? Linda: The melting point of iron is 2800 degrees Fahrenheit. The oven only goes up to 450 degrees. Sally: So, you’re saying I should go and buy a better oven? Linda: No, that’s not what I was recommending at all. I think we need a different way to open the box. Sally: Well, at least I’m trying! Unlike some people elbows Robert Robert: What do you want from me!? I already tried! Timmy: Yeah, tried. You gotta keep trying. Linda: Uh guys… Robert: Look, I’m sorry. If you guys want to waste your time! Sally: Waste our time? Our time will be completely wasted if we never open the box! Linda: Uh guys… Robert: But we’ve tried everything! Timmy: We haven’t tried magnets yet! Linda: Uh guys! R/T/S: What!? Linda: Take the box out of the oven! cut to Sally hurriedly turning off the oven. She opens it and is immediately hit with black smoke. Sally grabs the cube and immediately regrets her decision. It’s glowing red, and get keeps tossing it back and forth from oven mitt to oven mitt until she eventually drops it on the floor. Timmy: I… think we should let it cool first. Sally: Right, in the meantime, we should think of a game plan. Robert: Have fun with that. Timmy: You too buddy. cut to the table, where all four family members at the table. Sally and Timmy are writing down a bunch of things on a piece of paper, and Linda is suggesting things. Robert looks bored out of his mind. Robert: Linda Why are you helping them? You said it yourself! It’s just wasting your time if you can’t get the box open! Linda: Well, I thought about what might happen if we do get the box open. Robert: Do you expect it to explode with confetti with a congratulations cake inside? Linda: No Robbie. I mean, at this point it’s more of a puzzle than anything. If we figure this out, it’ll be easier for us to figure something else out and so on. Robert: Yes, because I want to spend more of time opening these boxes. Linda: I think you’re missing the point. Sally: Alright, I got it! We drop it off a skyscraper! cut to Sally and Robert on top of a skyscraper. Sally is holding a walkie talkie. She talks into it Sally: This is green bird to ground lizard! Come in! Do you read me? Linda: walkie talkie What’s with the code names Sally? Timmy: walkie talkie Code names!? I want a code name! Sally: Ground lizard, we’re about to drop the box. Is everyone out of the way? Linda: Yup, you are free to launch! Sally: So, Robbie, want to do the honors? rolls his eyes and takes the box. He looks at it angrily and then tosses it as hard as he possibly can towards the ground. It dashes towards the ground, catching fire as it gets near the bottom. There’s an earthquake as it hits the ground. Sally: So, did it open? Linda: walkie talkie Ugh… I think you might want to see this. cut to them staring at the box. It’s in a crater. Still unopened. Robert is seeing red at this stupid little box. He hops into the crater and angrily kicks it. There’s a crack in the lock. It hits the brick building and the lock completely shatters. The open box lands in Robert’s arms. He is dumbfounded Robert: I… I did it? Sally: You did it! Pluto Pies! Timmy: Oh yeah! each grab one of the Pluto Pies. Timmy: Do you think that Kathy will mind? Sally: Nah, I don’t think so. That’s half a pie for each of us. gives one half to Robert and one to Linda Sally: Feels good to get the box open, huh Robbie? Robert: Angrily After everything that we went through!? Calm Actually, kinda, yeah. I’m just glad that I’m done with that box forever. next day, in Ms. Kathy’s class, before the actual class has started. Robert places the box down Robert: There! I’ve opened your box! Kathy: Oh hey! You did it! Congratulations! You can keep the box though. Think of it as a reminder. Robert: Reminder of what!? plays a tape recorder Recorder! Robert: I’m sorry Ms. Kathy. I can’t open it. It’s impossible to open without the key. Robert: Okay… I was wrong. Kathy: It’s more than that Robert. You said it was impossible! Robert: Well, it seemed like it was. Kathy: Once upon a time airplanes seemed like they were impossible! Once upon a time computers seemed like they were impossible! And TV and video games! And everything else. Robert: So, what are you saying that nothing is impossible? Kathy: Maybe, maybe not. But saying that something is impossible pretty much giving up. Now… what happened to my Pluto Pies? Robert: Uh…. Other details Mr.Enter on DA - "Alright, this has got to be my worst title so far (if there's something better, I'd LOVE to hear it.) Beyond that though, this is more of a comedy and a moral-focused episode. Sort of a cross between the styles of Chore Wars and Pinks & Blues. What do you guys think?"